


Manners

by Nevcolleil



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: "Our ma taught us t' share and share alike, aye?" Murphy says with a chuckle in his voice.
Relationships: Connor MacManus/Dean Winchester, Murphy MacManus/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Manners

"Are you su- sure your brother won't-"

Dean figures he should ask (Sammy _hates_ it when Dean brings conquests back to their motel room without giving him the heads up - not that Dean is Murphy's fucking _conquest_ ) but Murphy doesn't seem worried that the brother he says he lives with will take offense to Murphy stumbling into the place half-dressed already, tugging at Dean's jacket, then his shirt, devouring Dean's lips, traveling the curve of Dean's jaw with his mouth, all the while.

"Naw," Murphy answers into Dean's neck, his rough and dirty brogue no less sexy or suggestive for being muffled by Dean's skin. "Connor won't mind. So long as..."

"So long as what?" Dean plays along. At this point, with Murphy's hand far down his pants and the cold air of Murphy's shithole apartment raising goosebumps on his now naked chest - just for Murphy's hot tongue to come along to smooth them down - Dean doesn't really care if "Connor" hates the thought of his brother banging a dude in their apartment with a fiery passion. Just as long as Dean gets to get off before the shit starts to hit the fan.

"-so long as m' brother here minds his manners," a deeper voice with the same accent as Murphy's says from behind Dean, at the same time that a hard body presses up against Dean's naked back.

Dean stiffens. He's not sure if the wicked grin that spreads over Murphy's face should comfort or alarm him, but he knows that the way Connor (Dean presumes this is Connor reaching around him, palming his dick while Murphy's hand moves down to fondle Dean's balls) is touching him, kissing the curve of his shoulder while Murphy kisses a trail down Dean's torso, lowering onto his knees, seems much more a cause for thanking his lucky stars than reaching for one of the weapons hidden on his person.

"Our ma taught us t' share and share alike, aye?" Murphy says with a chuckle in his voice.

"That she did, Murph. What say you, Dean? Ye thank ye can handle two McManus brothers instead o' just one?"

Dean thinks he would definitely like to try.

"Bring it on," Dean moans as Connor holds him steady and Murphy sinks down on him with a cheer.


End file.
